Radiohead Knowledge Base:Talkpage Policy
Keep in mind that these policies are ultimately guidelines, not official rules. If it is found that a policy restricts something that the reason the policy was created did not intend to restrict, then the policy should be changed. This is the policy for user talkpages on the Radiohead Wiki. Talkpage Discussions Please note the following regarding article talkpages: *Talkpages are not for asking random questions about Radiohead. These messages will be removed, as article talkpages are designed for discussing ways to improve the article itself. **Any questions about the wiki as a whole, or a question that is specific about something band-related, belongs on the . *When creating a discussion on a subject that already has an article, use the article's talkpage. If the subject applies to multiple articles please navigate to a page that applies to both. This is done to prevent duplicate discussions. *Do not revive dead discussion in order to make a point about something long after the discussion stopped. Although this is not something users are blocked over, if it is necessary to continue further discussion on the topic, it is generally better to start a new thread. **An exception to this would be providing a solution to an unsolved technical (or other) problem described on a talkpage. This can be useful for users who stumble across the thread in the future. *If a discussion on a talkpage is particularly active, it is recommended that the discussion be moved to a forum thread. This is because edit conflicts will make it difficult for an editor to actually contribute; by the time they have typed out and published a message, they will still be unable to actually post it if several other edits have been made in the time spent trying to add the message. User Talkpages User talkpages belong to the community, they are not the property of the user. The talkpage is a place for other users to give the user messages, and ask questions and communicate when they have done something in conflict with what they have been doing and try to settle a small issue. For this reason, a number of restrictions are placed on what you can do to your own talkpage: *Do not remove or edit old messages, the talkpage is the community's way of viewing the history of messages sent to you, this is an open public community where entire histories should be viewable. **Fixing broken links or minor formatting mistakes in messages is fine, but changing the meaning of the message is prohibited. **If your talkpage is getting large or you want to clean up old messages, you are still free to the old ones. You may only archive resolved discussions. *Do not put up notices telling other users not to use your talkpage, or do other actions that hinder users' abilities to send messages to you. *Messages can be removed from the talkpage if they are Wikia TOU violations, such as vulgar comments just used for unreasonable harassment of the user. This is the ONLY acceptable reason for removing messages from a user talkpage. *Talkpages are not userpages or sandboxes. Content that is added by users that is akin to content that belongs on a userpage may be removed. See also *